the shadow mew's
by x-Vatonage-x
Summary: the girls were not the only ones injected with animal DNA but these mews have no sense of justice and have lost everything so what do they do with there powers, easy get there revenge on the mew's may have romance later HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Ok im quitting my other story birth of something new –sigh- but oh well as one story ends a new one must begin well here it is!

Ok you have heard it all before new mews join the team help to defend earth bla bla yada yada im fed up with that so this my new story the shadow mew's by the way this is after the battle with deep blue but the aliens are still on earth and battling with the mews

Full sum: when project mew had begun the girls were not the only ones injected with animal DNA but these mews have no sense of justice and have lost almost everything so what do they do with there powers, easy get there revenge on the mew's

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay then it has been decided" a girl said to the other four people and a girl slightly older nodded with a smirk on her face "its simple" she hissed "tomorrow we make our grand appearance and then" she trailed off and a boy took over for her "we destroy the mews inside out" he chuckled

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"For the future of the Earth, we'll be of service ~ nya" ichigo said as she posed "ugh can you stop saying that it is so annoying" mint complained with her arrow in hand and ichigo glared at her

"tar tar why are you still fighting us" pudding asked looking up at the aliens and Tart growled "stop calling me tar tar" he shouted "our planet might be saved but its boring there and..!" kisshu slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him talking "you idiot" he hissed "don't go blabbering"

The mews blinked Zakuro was the first to get out of her daze and attacked the chimera with her spear and the other mews followed

The chimera animal was about two attacks away from being defeated until a dark blue beam hit it and everyone gasped and looked at were it came from

There by the forest entrance was two girls with shadows covering there eyes and a smirk on there face's

The one on the right had black top that went to her stomach and hot pink lining and a matching skirt and hot pink lining at the top and bottom and were pockets would be with matching boots that went to her knees but what stood out were her pale pink hair and pitch black cat ears and tail

The other girl had and out fit like zakuro's but the shorts reached her mid thigh and they were a dark grey with gold lining with matching boots her hair reached her mid back and it was a lighter grey then her clothes and she had pitch black rabbit ears and tail

Both girls did not have a mew pendent around there neck or a garter around there leg or arm bands like the mews have

The one on the right chuckled and looked up showing her sapphire eyes "what, shocked that we beat a chimera animal with one hit that just show's how weak you are" she sneered with her eyes glinting dangerously and the other put a hand on her shoulder

"calm down neko-chan" she whispered "not yet" she then turned her head to the mews revealing her aqua blue eyes "don't get it wrong that chimera animal could of defeated you but" she waved her hand as she trailed of smirking

"we are the ones who are going to get rid of you once and for all" the first one chuckled and the mews gasped "what why were on a team your one of us" lettuce said and quickly regretting it as they growled dangerously narrowing there eyes

"were not one of you never have never will mews" the on in grey said as she spat the last word like it was a curse "if you must know who we are" the first one said "we are the shadow mews I am safaia leader of the shadow mews" she said crossing her arms smirking

"and I am hashi 2nd strongest of the shadow mews" the other girl said "were shadow mews because we were created because of you and we are always in your shadow following you and plotting we are going to destroy you inside out" safaia said

"but you gave us your names so we can easily find you in human form and stop you" mint said smirking and her smirk dropped of her face as they chuckled

"why would we give our real names to you" hashi sneered "after we had lost everything because of you" this time it was safaia who put a hand on her shoulder "nicknames because unlike you lot you just put a 'mew' in front of your real names im surprised no one has found out who you are" safaia smirked and looked at the aliens

"unlike them" she looked back at the mews "we don't plan to fail heres a -how should I put it- a greeting present" a dark blue sphere appeared in her hand and she threw it near the ground at the mews

When the smoke dispersed the two girls were gone and so were the aliens leaving the mews dumbfounded

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"so you encountered the shadow mews" ryou said and the mews nodded "but who are they" lettuce asked

"when we released the red data dna there was a down side those mews are your shadow but stronger than you and more cunning" keiichiro said and the girls gasped "there personalities have changed to a more cold type but they can fake other emotions" he said

"but girls they are planning to destroy you so be on you guards you don't know who they are or when they will attack so don't release any information about your selves got it" ryou said looking at all the girls

"got it" they replied nodding and they turned to leave the basement ryou sighed "do you think they can handle it" he asked and keiichiro sighed and looked down "who knows we will just have to see"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"so its going to plan huh" the boy with blond hair asked the girls and they nodded "yes Aka-san" hashi said and safaia crossed her arms "I don't know why were making a big deal out of it I mean they take for ever to defeat a pity chimera animal"

Aka smirked "yes there weak but we want to make them pay slowly yet painfully" he chuckled

"hashi-chan go gather the akoya and diaya we need to talk to them" safaia said and hashi nodded and when to get them

"so which one to you get" Aka asked her and she smirked "easy I get pinkie since she might be a bit of a challenge" he chuckled "then I get blue girl after all red is the opposite of blue" he said referring to his nickname and safaia chuckled

Hashi came back in with a girl about eight and a boy about eleven "akoya-chan you will get the monkey girl after all it might be fun for you to get information out of her" the girl akoya smirked "thank god I get her she is way too cheerful for my liking"

Diaya crossed his arms "so I get ether wolfie or fishy brill" he said sarcastically "I might as well get the fish" he sneered safaia looked at hashi "so you get wolfie think you can handle her"

Hashi smirked and flicked some hair over her shoulder "really do you need to ask we have been training for this day since we became shadow mews"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Okay this is my first chapter of shadow mews have you noticed that the sneer or smirk way too much heh anyway this is there profiles or the thing you don't know about them**_

_**Safaia – English: sapphire **_

_**Age: 14 **_

_**Animal: black fox**_

_**Hashi – English: hazel **_

_**Age:13**_

_**Animal: black rabbit**_

_**Aka – English: red**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Animal: black rhino **_

_**Akoya – English: pearl**_

_**Age: 8**_

_**Animal: black bear**_

_**Diaya – English: diamond**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Animal: black swan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys um I kinda don't know how to say this but im discontinuing my stories ****a time warp heals all wounds contestshipping**** and ****trapped in almia castle ****my pokemon stories and putting ****shadow mews **** and ****the birth of something new**** on hiatus **

**Why?**

**Well I haven't updated my first fan fic in ages plus I cannot remember what happened in that pokemon episode plus my writers block has not disappeared plus I have no idea how I would finish it **

**I also got writers block for my pkmn ranger fanfic –sigh- I had many ideas for it but they vanished when my laptop broke I was really looking forward to finishing that too but like above no idea how to finish it **

_**So main point **_

**Im putting the two ive discontinued up for adoption **

**Many people PM'd me telling me 'there good please update' and 'good idea's why didn't I think of that'**

_**So this is what you need to do if you want to adopt **_

**Which story you want**

**If there's going to be any changes in the plot **

**More or less characters**

**Any oc's**

**What you're going to do with it**

**And optional: why you want it**

**Those are the thing you must say if you want the story if you like the chapters already just copy and paste them when you have the story but if not feel free to do what ever you want with the story**

**Till next time**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Lyra-Chan.x

x-Vatonage-x


End file.
